Til the end of time
by ohstar
Summary: Nick has an inspiration for a new song. Who is it about, and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Till the end of time**

A/N: This is dedicated to talkingCinematic who is an AWESOME friend!  Woohoo! Well, it's probably going to be a two or three shoter.  So, hope you like it:D

--

Nick's POV

I laid down on my bed, picking up my song book with my rough ideas. I opened the small book to a page I had been working on for a few days, it was taking so long to work on. I knew how I felt about Miley, I always had… It's just, for once, writing the words down into music and song was harder than telling her and screaming my feelings out to the world.

I read over what I had written so far, this is how it went:

'_There she goes again…_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just friends…'_

It meant so much to me to write this… God, _so_ much. I just wish it was easier, you know?

I thought about today's events, thinking that they might help me write this song.

_Flashback_

_Miley walked towards me after school while I was leaning against the brick wall of the school, thinking of the exact girl that approached me._

_"Nick?" she asked, sounding nervous. I turned my face towards her beautiful self, and thought about how honored I was to even be in her presence. She looked as stunning as ever today._

_"Yea, Miles?" I said, using her old nickname._

_"I need to talk to you about something, I just need the truth" she said, looking scared and serious._

_"It's all I'll ever tell you, Mile" I said, smiling. How wrong was I?_

_"Well… you see, there's this rumor going around, and people are saying t-that-t…' she said, fidgeting with her thumbs and looking at her feet. Oh my Jonas, she was so cute when she was nervous-wait! I always think she's cute! I'm loosing it!_

_"Well… people are saying that… you love me-as more than a friend" she stuttered. WHAT?! PEOPLE FOUND OUT?! I wanted to scream 'YES, MILEY RAE STEWART! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, AND SOMEDAY I WANT TO MARRY YOU!'_

_But, my mind didn't follow my heart, and self-consciously I said "No, of course not, Miles…As a friend" I smiled at her. It was all fake. Every time I denied that my feelings for her were more than platonic. _

_Miley actually looked a little putdown, but said "Kay, thanks, Nick… I just wanted to hear the truth," she said. Yea, right-hear the truth straight from me. "I know I can always count on you for that," she smiled sadly, or maybe I was just imagining it. "You're an awesome friend," she said before hugging me._

_That one word hit me like daggers in my heart. 'Friend.' Yea, some friend I was, lying to the girl that I'm hopelessly in love with. I felt sparks when she hugged me, I knew she didn't feel the same way, but whatever. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, and picked her up and spun her around._

_Miley laughed, and I wanted to cry right there. Why? Why did I have to be such a wimp? Why did she have to be so perfectly perfect?_

_End Flashback_

'_I don't wanna lead you on…_

_But the truth is I've grown fond…'_

I wrote, smiling like the idiot I was. I decided I'd use that as the pre-chorus, now all I had to do was write a few more verses and the chorus, and I'd be done!

'_Everyone knows it's meant to be…'_

I wrote again before sitting up and sitting on my computer chair and logging onto MSN.

**MrJNick**

_LilayLilly_

OOOOliver

I frowned as Lilly and Oliver started harassing me about lying to Miley.

OOO: hey

Oliver went on to add Lilly to the conversation.

_Lilay: hey dudez_

**MrJ: hey guiz...**

OOO: so…whats up?

_Lilay: ntm, hbu, nick?_

**MrJ: nothn… why..?**

OOO: Oh, no reason…

_Lilay: OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT YOU COMPLETLEY LIED TO MILEY AND NOW WE'RE GUNA KILL YOU CAUSE YOU 2 ARE-LIKE-SOULMATES!_

OOO: its tru, dude

I laughed to myself as I grabbed my song book, getting more ideas as I spoke to Lilly and Oliver.

'_Everyone knows it's meant to be,'_

I wrote, grinning as I did. The chorus for Miley's song was beginning.

**MrJ: but she doesn't love me!**

I typed, making up excuses.

OOO: srry guyz, gtg… mom's doing man voice. lilz, talk some sense into nicky 4 me.

**MrJ: lol, bye oliver.**

_Lilay: u kno i will… bye_

OOO appears to be offline.

_Lilay: nick, how do u kno she doesnt feel the same way..?_

Crap. How was I supposed to answer this?

**MrJ: she sure doesnt act like it!**

_Lilay: ur point? u dont act like u luv her, so why should she act like she really luvs u? u 2 are meant for each other!!!_

Oh my Jonas! Lilly was plain genius! I continued writing in my song book:

'_Falling in love, just you and me_

_Till the end of time…'_

This was going perfectly! In no time I'd have my song finished. I beamed at the messy handwriting in the small booklet.

**MrJ: i cant get her off my mind, lilly.**

_Lilay: maybe she cant get u off hers, either_

'_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind...'_

I think this is the way to show Miley my feelings… I think this is the best song I've ever written. Right there, I promised myself that I would make sure that I'd make it so Miley wouldn't be able to get _me _off _her _mind, whatever it took. I'd do anything to know she loved me half as much as I love her.

'_It'll happen…_

_I've been making lot's of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden'_

**MrJ: Lilly?**

_Lilay: mhm..?_

**MrJ: iv been dreaming about her.. and it scares me how much i care about her.**

_Lilay: ull get 2gether if u keep working on it i bet_

'_I just keep on dreaming…_

_But it's cool_

_Cause we're _

_Just friends'_

Right then, I finished the chorus for Miley's song… But I couldn't call it that… Just friends, maybe? Not sure… While I was thinking about this, a popup went on my computer screen. It read

_**Miles has signed on.**_

Of course, Lilly added her to our conversation, and left.

_Lilay: oh! oops! srry, gtg! have fun ;)_

_**Miles: Oh! Bye, Lilz! **__****_

**MrJ: ya…bye**

_**Miles: hey, nick**_

**MrJ: hi, Mile**

_**Miles: whtz up?**_

**MrJ: ntm..u?**

_**Miles: ntm.**_

'_Small talk on IM…_

_Just one word sentences…'_

I wrote. After about a half hour of random conversations, Miley had to go.

'_If I had my way,_

_We'd talk and talk all day'_

I finished writing the second verse, and decided to leave it there for the night, since it was coming up on midnight… I decided to also put the chorus there, but to write one more verse.

--

A/N: Hey, guys!  So, there will probably be one or two more chapters… Will Niley ever be?

Also, I need some extra couples for a certain chapter…

POLL!

Lilly&Jackson

Lilly&Joe

Lilly&Kevin

Oliver&Oliver (the author! lol)

Oliver&OC (If you want this to be you: describe your appearance, age, personality and all that jazz)

Oliver&Sarah

Rowan&Kevin (you know who you are!)

Lilly&Jake

Mikayla&Jake (they deserve each other!)

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Wow Oh wow

**Til the end of time**

Chapter two!

Miley's POV

I hate my life right now. I desperately, hopelessly and unconditionally _despise_ it. Everyone's saying that Nick loves me, but he denies it. And I believe him. No, I'm not in love with Nick! Not at all! Well… maybe just… a _bit_… But that doesn't mean that's why I'm mad right now!

I'm mad cause of all these rumors. _'Nick loves you!', 'he adores you!', 'OMJ! He loves you sooo much! You'll be so cute together!'_ . It was finally getting to me, all this stress, feelings for one of my best friends, keeping the hugest secret ever from everyone at school…

I got dressed in my room, and headed downstairs, only to be greeted by my dad who was about to walk out the door.

"I'm going out for work, Miles-have fun here, and make sure Jackson doen't burn down the house" my dad said as he smiled at me.

I went up to him, hugged him good bye, and promised him everything would be fine. I had a bowl of cereal, and once I was done, the phone rung.

"'Ewwo?" I said with a mouthful of my cheerios.

"Lilly in ten!" Lilly's voice rang through the speaker.

I ran to the door andd swung it open. A few moments later, Lilly skateboarded through the open door.

"Miles!" she screamed.

"Ow… no need to scream, and what?" I said, covering my ears as she screamed.

"N-Nick-AHHH!" Lilly shouted. Whoa… Excited, much?

"Just _tell_ me, Lilly!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"HE LOVES YOU!" she screeched. I clamped my hand over my mouth. What? Me? Whoa… I started beaming, and put my arm back at my side.

"Whoa… how do you know?" I asked her, interested.

"Told me… And, well… It was kinda obvious, Miles!" she said, looking disappointed at me before we both started laughing.

"Wow," I said, daydreaming, "oh…wow…"

--

Mkay, so that was the second chapter!  Did you like it? I hope you did:D Once again, vote for the couples I posted with the last chapter. We still need to find someone for Jackson, Oliver and Kevin, since it looks like JoeLilly is winning against LillyJackson and LillyKevin.  Once again, you can post yourself, but in the end, I choose! lol.



Until next time,

[SMiley

AKA

Miley

AKA

Hannsies

AKA

Hannah

AKA

/3Mile

AKA

M/i/l/e/s

-

lol


	3. Chapter 3

Til the end of time

Chapter 3

A/N: OMJ! The last chapter of Til the end of time! Sad Hope you enjoy it!

--

Miley's POV

I stood in the bride's room at the end of the aisle in the church I was about to get married in. I stared at myself for a moment, thinking about this day… The day I had been dreaming about all my life. My wedding day. I always pictured having a perfect prince, and my dream positively was a reality.

I felt myself tearing up. He was so perfect, and I was so… so… _not_ perfect. I didn't dare let the tears fall at the sight of me in my wedding dress… I wouldn't mess this up. My hair was curled, and long down my neck, going just pass my shoulders.

"Miley, you ready?" Lilly said to me gently, entering the room with her and Joe's (A/N: yes, Jonas!) one year old son, Daniel, resting on her hip. I didn't reply, just shifted my focus to the floor.

A few moments later, which consisted of me shifting my gaze every once in a while and Lilly looking at me worriedly, (Saint) Sarah, Jackson's wife and Becca (Weller), Kevin's wife, came in.

"Cold feet?" Becca said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I was nervous too… But look at me now!" she said, referring to her pregnancy.

"Miles, you look gorgeous," Lilly said, handing Daniel to Sarah, hugging me. I hugged her back tightly, and soon enough everyone joined in, including Daniel.

"Miles? You look… You look beautiful, Mile. He's a lucky man," my dad said, entering the room and giving me a large grin.

"Are y-you kidding m-me, dad? I-I'm th-the luck-lucky one! I _love _him _more than anything_! So many girls want to be in this position, yet he picked me!" I said. I felt my eyes burning, but I wouldn't mess up my makeup by crying.

"Miley, you're both just so lucky you've found each other. You're both so amazing… We love you both," (That'll be the most Nilly you get out of me!) Lilly said, beginning to tear up.

"It's time to go, Miley," my dad said to me. He looked happy, but sad in a way. Lilly, Sarah, who was carrying Daniel and Becca walked out the door ahead of my dad and I. It was just us now.

I linked arms with him, and we started for the door.

_Meanwhile…_

Nick's POV

"Nick, you're joking, right?" Kevin said to me, looking at me nervously.

"You haven't written your vows yet?" Joe said, looking as nervous as Kevin, if not more.

"I didn't know what to say!" I said. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, only because I felt it's burn.

"Dude! You're 27! What are you going to say?" Frankie said to me, using his hands when he talked again. Then I remembered something from 12 years ago.

"Kevin, the moving trucks are still outside, right?" I said, still blushing. Miley and I were moving to California after the wedding, where almost all the guests at the wedding lived, but we decided to have the wedding in Wyckoff. It had every possession I had ever owned in boxes, along with Miley's, also.

"Yeah… why?" Kevin answered, slightly confused. I didn't answer, just found the closest door, and ran to the moving trucks. I began rummaging through everything, looking for that book…

After a few minutes, Kevin, Joe, and Frankie came to the end of the truck, staring at me like I was insane. I picked up a light box, and peered inside.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Nick… you okay?" they all said in unison, completely confused and worried.

"Yea… nevermind…" I mumbled. I sat on a random box and flipped through the pages, looking for that song… I looked at all the song titles, some of our biggest hits were in here. S.O.S, Hold On, even Dear God and some songs from when I was about 10.

There it was. The song I had written for Miley. I never finished it, actually. Never knew what to say in the last verse. I hopped out of the moving truck, and ran inside the door to the chapel. My brothers followed, still confused.

I walked to a desk, picking up a random pen, and just began writing. I didn't even think about what I was writing, it just came out. Here's how it went,

'_Thinking about how_

_We're gunna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends…'_

Aw, man… It needed a few more lines, but that's all I could think of. Suddenly, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie were dragging me to the front of the aisle, pen and songbook in tow.

_Oh my god. I'm getting married. _I thought. To the most gorgeous, sweet, talented, funny, amazing, generous, supportive… Okay I'll stop myself now.

Lilly, Becca, and Sarah were at the side of the chapel where Miley would be standing. I looked around at the crowd. Zac and Ashley were in the front row, Ashley was already crying. I looked at the other side of the front row, and saw my mom and dad.

My mom was sobbing, but smiling widely at me. She looked so happy. I looked at my dad, and he just gave me a supportive nod.

Suddenly the old fashioned 'Here comes the bride' tune started playing, and my eyed immediately darted to the back of the church. I saw Miley in arm with Robbie Ray, and I felt my heart in my throat… She was as gorgeous as ever. Even more beautiful than usual, if it was possible.

She came to the front of the altar, hugged her dad, and stood beside me. I took her hand, and gave it a tight squeeze. (He has songbook/pen in other hand!) She gave mine a firm squish, and grinned at me. I felt my stomach do flips. Even after years of being together, she still has this affect on me.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the Priest said, losing my attention completely, as I just started down at Miley in all her gorgeous beauty. I was so lucky.

When it was time for me to say my vows, I became nervous, and I felt my hands sweating. Miley looked up at me, she looked so happy, her blue eyes full of life.

I put my index finger up in a '1' sign, signaling for everyone to wait a moment. I knew how to end the song.

'_She walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends…'_

I wrote quickly. I then placed the pen in the middle of the book, shut it, and dropped it on the ground. I swirled around, looking Miley in the eyes.

"Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me… Til the end of time, til I'm on your mind it'll happen," I recited in a sing-song voice. After 12 years, I still remembered the song I wrote for Miley, cause it's how I still feel about her. I looked at Miley, and she had tears brimming her eyed.

"Nicholas Jonas… I've loved you for so long, I don't know what to say… I can hardly believe this day is happening… I love you with all my heart, and I will always be by your side," Miley said, looking at me the entire time.

We said our I do's…

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said… Took long enough… I placed encircled Miley's waist in my arms, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, placing her hands in my curly-as-ever hair. I bend my head down, leaning towards her. We kissed passionately (A/N: No, I'm not saying details!) For that moment, with Miley in my arms, I felt complete.

Miley's POV

When Nick kissed me, it felt like we were the only ones in the whole church. I heard sobs and clapping, but it didn't matter… I was with Nick, and I felt safe in his arms. We slowly pulled away from the kiss, and hugged each other tightly.

--

In Limo, before Reception

Nick's POV

Miley and I were sitting on the couch in the Limo, she was sitting on my lap, and I had my arms encircling her lower waist, her arms around my neck. She was resting her head on my chest. God, I love her so much.

"Your vows were amazing, Nick," Miley said to me admiringly. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "It sounded like a song… Could I read it?" she continued. I was in a state of shock, she knew me so well.

"Sure, I wrote it when we were 15," I said, getting out the songbook and flipping to the right page. I soon found it, and I handed the book to Miley.

Her head still resting on my chest, she read it. I looked at her face, and it looked like she was about to cry. She finished reading it, placed it back on the couch, and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but kissed back. We slowly pulled away and embraced tightly.

"I love you so much, Miley," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Nick… So much," she replied. I kissed her cheek, and pulled her close. The love of my life. Miley. _My Miley_.

"Til the end of time, Miles… Til the end of time," I whispered once again.

--

A/N: Did you like it? I really hope you did! Sorry, I forgot to talk about Oliver… Really sorry! But please review, tell me what you think! Please!  lol:P I'm so sad it's over! Oh well… I'll just need therapy or something:PJk, Jk!


End file.
